


ABCs of Soulmate Affairs

by kleif_asu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, other characters and relationships to be added in the next chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleif_asu/pseuds/kleif_asu
Summary: In a generation where absolute soulmates are rare and considered so special, Taiga finds himself conflicted. Here he was, one of the lucky ones to have a soulmark, but he hasn’t yet found his. Instead, he develops feelings for his assigned author, who has already met his soulmate.Meanwhile, Hokuto and Shintaro are living a blissful soulmate life. But we all know that life is unfair. One of them deals with such unfairness by sacrificing something he treasures.One thing led to the other and the three of them find themselves entangled in a situation they didn’t think would even be possible in their day and age.The answer they’re looking for turns out to be as simple as remembering their ABCs
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto/Morimoto Shintarou, Matsumura Hokuto/Morimoto Shintarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: KyomoHokku Soulmate Edition





	ABCs of Soulmate Affairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oreranoneiro (jiyuunoriyuu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/gifts).



> Hello recipient-san! I did my best to fulfill most of the prompt you gave :D (with minor adjustments). I’m gonna post it in parts since I went waaaay over the word count lol Also this is my first time writing polyamory relationships in a fic so, sorry in advance if I didn’t write it well ^^;
> 
> Big thanks to my beta readers, Mela and K (my cousin), for correcting my tenses and becoming my support system while writing c: , and also to the mods for arranging this awesome fic exchange! <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading~ ^^

It was an early Saturday morning. Instead of having a few more minutes to sleep in, Taiga decided to start his weekend early and dropped by his assigned author’s apartment. The draft for Hokuto’s new book was due that day. He busied himself with unfinished paperwork while waiting.

He was at it for quite a while. But he eventually finds himself spacing out now and then, mentally cursing himself for going too early. He yawned. Suddenly, a cup of coffee was placed in front of him.

"Thanks, Shin."

"You look like you needed it." Shintaro smiled at him then went back to the kitchen. Taiga took a sip.

Shintaro is Hokuto's boyfriend. Hokuto mentioned in passing that they met in university and eventually learned that they were soulmates. They dated shortly after.

Taiga frequently visited Hokuto at home so he got to befriend Shintaro as well. The kid is nice. Taiga likes calling him that even though he's just 3 years younger than him. Shintaro has a bubbly and kind personality that Taiga adores so much.

A soft thud was suddenly heard. It came from the kitchen. He went to take a look and saw Shintaro staring at the floor. A cup was broken into pieces and coffee splashed across the floor.

Shin noticed him approach and smiled nervously. "Oops?"

Taiga walked towards the spot and stood directly above the mess. He flicked his left hand‘s pointing finger upward and the coffee drops rose and floated thru the air like solid globules. He redirected the spilled coffee to the sink. Simultaneously, his right hand moved as if conducting and the broken pieces of the coffee mug slowly pieced back together.

It was over in a few minutes.

"Are you hurt?"

"Not really, I just got slightly burned by the coffee." Taiga sighed in amused disbelief. He opened the tap and siphoned a blob of water and directed it over the burned area.

"Hey what happened?" A voice said from the kitchen door. It was Hokuto.

"I was being clumsy that's what," Shintaro said with a laugh. Taiga made way for Hokuto. His water blob was replaced by a cooling spirit familiar that Hokuto summoned.

"Okay, you take care of clumsy boy here,” Taiga ruffled Shintaro’s hair, “While I check the manuscript. You're done right?"

"Thanks. Yeah, it's on my desk in the study."

While going thru the pages, he can distinctly hear Shintaro and Hokuto outside. He can hear how Hokuto rambled on about being careful, with Shintaro innocently laughing it off. Then the conversation shifts to what Shintaro was cooking. There was more laughter and just pure happy vibes in general.

It was distracting.

"Hokuto, I’ve gone thru it. I'll keep in touch after the other staffs are able to go over it again." Taiga went to collect his stuff by the coffee table. "I also got the scratched out pages; just in case I can recover something worth including."

"Thanks."

"You're not staying for breakfast?" Shin said with a pout. He was fixing breakfast by the kitchen counter; Hokuto’s hand on his hips. Taiga winced a little.

"No, sorry. Thanks for the coffee though." He smiled at them before he left.

He released a sigh of relief as the elevator doors closed on him.

Taiga almost lost control back there. It's hard not to, not when he's harboring feelings for his author.

He slides down on the elevator floor and hopes no one enters. Hoping some god above will let him wallow in his misery for a little while. He stared at the soulmark on his left forearm, stroking it.

_MT8594_

Having a soulmate is rare these days, nobody knows why. That’s why it is said having one is special, but why hasn’t he met his? It’s making him question himself, especially with his feelings toward Hokuto.

When he first realized it, he kept telling himself that he was jealous of what they had, of being with their soulmate. But deep down he knows that's not what he really wanted. It’s about the specific person he wanted to be with. Every time he thinks as such, he remembers Shintaro and the domestic bliss he sees in their eyes whenever they’re together. He then tells himself that he shouldn’t be thinking that way about Hokuto. He doesn’t want to destroy their happiness. He loves them both to not hurt their feelings more than this. And for that, he endures.

*

His next meeting with Hokuto was done in the office and he’s confident enough that his professionalism at his work won’t let his feelings get in the way.

The EIC recently gave the go signal for the draft. Taiga and Hokuto were in a small meeting room to discuss the next step for his book.

"... once that's settled, we'll schedule a meeting with the publisher and EIC." Taiga closed the folder in front of him and reached for his notebook. "And that’s that for your book. Next on the meeting agenda, I found a usable draft from the ones you discarded." 

He took a crumpled paper from his notebook pocket and slid it towards Hokuto. He saw how Hokuto’s face lit up.

"Oh, this! Yes, I actually wanted to keep it! I must've accidentally scratched it out." Hokuto was smiling wide at the piece of paper, his sharp canines visible. Taiga found it cute. "Thanks! You’ve been doing this for me for so long. You’re truly the best editor I can hope for.” Hokuto directed his smile at him. Taiga felt his cheeks warm up. He was taken aback by the sudden smile attack that he didn’t hear the rest of what Hokuto was saying. In front of him, Hokuto happily scribbled away, probably already writing down ideas. Taiga swooned at the familiar scene. He felt proud of Hokuto and himself.

Taiga got his love for reading from his mom; she and Taiga used to lock themselves at their private library whenever Taiga comes homes from school. They would read and read until it’s dark outside. But no matter how much he liked reading, he knew he wasn’t good enough to try and pursue a writing career.

It wasn’t until a senpai in his college circle impressed upon him that the field he wanted wasn’t limited to writing, did he try to apply for an editor’s job in a publishing company.

In time, he managed to prove his worth as an editor, not only to the company but also to his younger self.

He met Hokuto in his 3rd year at the company. Hokuto was still a fresh face in the industry at the time; he only started writing as a hobby. Hokuto was assigned to Taiga upon the sudden resignation of Taiga’s previous author. Taiga remembered how he did his best to help Hokuto rise. They spent nights at the office brainstorming for ideas and fixing plot holes, endured long hours of meetings with the temperamental higher-ups.

His memories with Hokuto for the past years flashed, making him realize that while he played a key role in Hokuto’s success, Hokuto also contributed largely in inspiring Taiga to continue. Despite all the odds and doubts since the start, his time with Hokuto allowed him to achieve his work’s best.

His reminiscing was cut short when it rained.

The sprinklers in the room were set off. Taiga immediately snapped out of his reverie and scrambled to help keep the documents from getting wet.

“Taiga! Use your ability!”

“Oh yeah—” Taiga held his palms upwards. The water vaporized before reaching the surface.

The sprinkler let up in the next 5 minutes and Taiga got to clear the remaining droplets that already reached surfaces. He was also able to squeeze out the dampness from the soaked pages.

They both tiredly slumped on the chairs.

“Sorry about that. Our building’s old, must be a faulty sprinkler...” Taiga trailed off. It wasn’t far from the truth.

“At least the documents are safe.”

“I’ll help you get your clothes dry. I have some spare you can borrow in the meantime.”

“Thanks.”

Both of them made their way along the corridor, Taiga picking the droplets they leave along the way. At the end of the hallway, he spotted Jesse, his co-worker. Before the other can even greet him, Taiga pointed a finger at him and harshly whispered, "Don't even mention it.”

Behind him, he can hear Jesse shouting, "I wasn’t even planning to!" followed by a hoot.

Taiga busied himself with drying his clothes while Hokuto removed his behind him.

“Why didn’t you just dry off our clothes with the rest of our stuff while in the meeting room?”

“Oh,” Taiga turned to look at Hokuto, who had a blanket draped around him instead of changing into the spare Taiga lent him. Taiga went to work on Hokuto’s clothes next. “I’m afraid to use my ability on things or clothes that are still on people, at least the water kind. I’m afraid I might accidentally tap the blood.” Hokuto nodded in awe.

He tossed Hokuto’s dried clothes at him. Without warning, Hokuto discarded the blanket on the table and started dressing. Taiga’s eyes widened at the sight. He started to regret thinking that he can keep his feelings in check just because he’s at work.

He stood there gaping; it was his first time seeing Hokuto naked. He was thankful that Hokuto had his back facing him, and didn’t see how he was almost ogling. But he _did_ notice.

“Pretty nice right?” Hokuto said. Taiga felt like a deer caught in headlights. He was only able to raise his eyebrows in response.

“My code of life is here.” Hokuto pointed at a spot below his right shoulder blade. “Pretty cool it’s not on a visible part. But sometimes it’s a pain, you know, when needing to show it for proof. Why can’t it be like soulmarks that are on the same spot for all people?”

“I know right…” Taiga zeroed-in on where he pointed at and his heart dropped. Just where Hokuto’s finger was pointing, a familiar code was present. _MT8594_

He looked at it, and then discreetly glanced at his soulmark. Then back again. _No._

“What’s wrong?”

“Um, nothing! Are you done?”

The rest of his day went by in a blur. The sudden onslaught of thoughts and emotions after connecting the dots made Taiga dizzy. He worked through the rest of his work on autopilot. At one point he remembered seeing a text from Shime inviting him to hang-out. It’s like Shime knew he was going thru something.

*

The following days, Taiga made sure that he really _really_ had his feelings in check. He tried to keep his interactions with Hokuto to a minimum and strictly on professional terms, not wanting anything to slip. But all that effort left him exhausted at the end of each day.

At least he wasn’t causing sprinklers to go off again.

On one Wednesday night, Hokuto came in for their briefing with a bunch of blue-colored familiars. Most were on his shoulders, some decided to stay on top of his head.

"What's with the gathering?" Taiga motioned at Hokuto and his familiars. He let out a small chuckle. "You look like a ghost with that backdrop."

"I asked them to keep me awake." Hokuto patted the ones on his head. "I didn’t know I was _that_ tired to require many of them to help. Are they distracting?" Taiga shook his head.

"Tough day at the daycare?"

"No no," Hokuto was the one who looked distracted. "We did have a festival at the daycare today but I don’t think it’s because of that.” Taiga let it slide and started the meeting.

But it was evident that Hokuto wasn’t okay. Taiga has seen him in his tired and sleepless days, but this one looked different. Add to that how he looked unfocused throughout the meeting.

“Is everything really okay Hokuto?”

“Yeah, of course… everything's…" Hokuto wasn’t looking at him. "You know what, I need a drink. Do you mind accompanying me?”

That’s how Taiga found himself in a bar, all alone with the person he said he would avoid.

Hokuto said goodbye to his horde of little blue familiars and opted to summon a bigger one. For a while, they just sat there in silence. Hokuto was charging his energy by hugging the familiar, resting his chin on its head. Taiga played with the straw in his drink while staring at their reflection on the window. 

“So,” Taiga started, still not looking directly at Hokuto, “Are you stumped right now? Lost inspiration?”

“Something like that,” Hokuto mumbled.

“Do you want me to arrange an inspiration hunting field trip like last time or…”

“Shin broke up with me,” Hokuto said out of nowhere. Taiga looked at him. “Well, not really? Ugh, I don’t know anymore.” Hokuto buried his face on the familiar’s head.

“Is that possible? Soulmates separating…” Taiga saw Hokuto shrug.

“We’re not even soulmates. I mean, he _is_ my soulmate but he has a different one, his soulmark isn’t my code of life.” Hokuto looked up at him. Taiga showed him his best impression of an “I’m here, I’m listening” face.

Hokuto continued. “I told him I would be okay if one day he did find his soulmate but…”

“Did he say that was the reason?”

“No? All he said was he was doing it for me, what’s best for me.”

Taiga shouldn’t have gone with Hokuto; he was at a loss about what to say. “Shin being your soulmate still stands true. Maybe he’s just worried about something. Why not go and try talking things out again.” 

Hokuto gave an understanding nod.

“Good. I’m actually new to this kind of situation though, so that’s the only advice I can give.”

“What?”

“Look,” Taiga brandished his left forearm for Hokuto to see.

“Taiga, WHAT. THE. HECK.” _Fuck_. Taiga hurriedly withdrew his left arm.

“Wait, that was insensitive of me. Hokuto—“ Hokuto didn’t wait. He was up and gone in a flash.

Taiga punched his soulmark in frustration, his vision getting blurry. “Stupid, Taiga, stupid! Why did I do that!”

He thought he set off another sprinkler but it was just his tears.

_to be continued…_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the fantasy/magic theme looks a bit forced. The initial draft explored around it but I decided to cut off some of the elements since I thought that it would exceed the character limit (well it still did lol ^^; ) I’ll post the other parts when reveals are done uwu (This may look angst with the cliffhanger, but I promise it has a happy ending!)  
> Thanks again for reading! uwu


End file.
